propediafandomcom-20200213-history
Izja Whitetide
History Izja Whitetide spent half a century of that in prison for an attempted robbery(which failed spectacularly). In jail, she built up a relationship with her guards, the Watchers and their Wardens. So, at the age of 3 centuries, she was released from custody. She would frequently return to the Watchers and the prisoners, but eventually she decided to give herself to Elune. After the War of the Shifting Sands, she would become affiliated with the Keepers of the Grove. She had been in the war during her novice-ship, which left a rather dramatic imprint on her, despite rarely engaging in battle. During the Third War, she, like most night elves, fled to Nighthaven. In the aftermath, though, it appeared that Illidan’s followers, such as the Satyr, laid waste to much of the night elven villages, including Izja’s. She found a Watcher from Maiev’s hunting party, a scout, mortally wounded. A satyr, likely responsible, offered Izja the chance to heal the Watcher, where own powers as a priestess failed. But in exchange that would mean that the Watcher would be transformed into a cursed satyr. Satyr left Izja to the decision, but the moment that he felt safe, Izja sank the dirk into his neck instead. The dirk's magical energies instantly overcharged the satyr, making it useless for the Watcher. Izja knew that the Watchers' soul would be taken up by Elune, but she was in doubt about herself. Izja has devoted her life to the Night Warrior, making her a darker follower of Elune, akin to the Watchers and the Wardens. She is obsessed with justice, morals and ethics, probably fueling that decision. Recent Log Entry: 7th of November 2010 Recently, Izja was, in her mind, pranked by one of the druids. Even if she wasn't fond of druids, especially female druids, she absolutely hates them now. Thank Featherclaw for that. Location Izja was born in Azshara and after her robbery attempt moved to one of the burrowed prisons of the Watchers. She was later released from costudy and returned to Azshara. After the Naga landed on Azshara, Izja moved to other harbor cities such as Auberdine. Because she is more as home with the beaches and sea than the dense forests of Ashenvale, she doesn’t particularly feel at home among druids and that sort. With the Keepers' call, she traveled to Ashenvale to join with the keepers' efforts. She urges the keepers to turn their attention to Azshara, but so far, the keepers have remained in Ashenvale and so has Izja. Character Izja is currently in a moral conflict, unbeknowenst. Till she has made up her mind, she is neither a true priestess nor a true warden. If she were to choose the Watchers, she will become akin to a shadow priest, but if she chooses the Sister of Elune, she will become akin to a light priest. Till then, she will have difficulty casting and has to rely heavily on foci and catalysts to make her spells work. Appearance Izja is lithe, but she is no match to sentinels physically. She isn’t proffecient with a lot of weapons. She usually wears robes, but carries an curved flint dagger and a ritual stave on her back. Her hair is blue and worn in two braids. Personality Even though she is obsessed with morals, ethics and justice, she is remarkably forgiving towards criminal behavior. In the same way, she doesn't follow a specific code of honor, preferring to be pragmatic. While she is a night elf, nature doesn’t concern her as much as justice and her people do. She is, awkwardly enough, more forgiving towards demon hunters and criminals than the alienated druids, because the former did what they need to do and paid the price for it. This is a form of justice that Izja understands, accepts and savors. Druids are, according to her, self-proclaimed saints who fled from society. Some night elves say that Elune has abandoned Azeroth, but according to Izja, this is a sign of weakness, dependence and naivity. The night elves were created with a purpose in mind, not to be the play-toys or handservants of the goddess. Elune does not abandon nor lead, she tests and judges. Her judgment is greater than her sorrow. Izja has the urge to slap anyone who preaches something as dramatic as the end of the world. Izja is easily irritated by bugs. She isn't scared of them, but doesn't like them as much. Giant spiders, though, do tend to scare her quite a lot. Category: Alliance Category: Night Elves